Legado
by Shivi
Summary: Esto es lo que pasa cuando la vida parece dar vueltas inesperadas."Sakumo, repite lo que dijiste." "Tenemos que viajar al pasado porque cierto psicópata se le ocurrió un nuevo plan maestro que incluye mucha destrucción, gritos, sangre y risas malvadas."
1. La Misión

**Esta idea se me presentó como una **_**semi**_**-epifanía unos días atrás cuando estaba preparando algunas cosas para un examen de ilustración. No me quise dejar ir la idea, pero prefiero no tomar riesgos igualmente.**

**La opción de seguir con el resto de mis historias siempre sigue en pie, pero quise tomar este pequeño concepto como un "escape" dentro del estrés de mi carrera. Ojalá que no me odien demasiado, porque eso me haría my pero muy triste.**

**Sinceramente, esto es como un respiro de aire limpio para mí, y espero que para ustedes también lo sea.**

**Advertencias**: _Esta historia gira en torno a mis propios personajes, y trataré de mantener al mínimo los OOCs dentro de los personajes originales de Naruto. La línea de historia se verá un poco transgredida, ya que este Fic trata del ya muy conocido tema de Viajes en el Tiempo junto a la Nueva Generación de los hijos de nuestros Shinobi preferidos._

**Parejas: **_Creo que este capítulo explica bastante, pero de todas maneras. Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Kaka/Rin. Por el momento._

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y los personajes asociados con esta historia no me pertenecen, este increíble manga es la creación al genio Kishimoto Masashi._

**Sin más que decir, solo les deseo lo mejor, espero con ansias sus comentarios, críticas y demases.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Legado<strong>

La Misión

_By: Shivi_

* * *

><p>Las cosas no pueden ser más extrañas y Sai no podía estar más furioso.<p>

"Resumiendo toda la información que acabo de entregarte, son tres las misiones que le encomiendo a tu equipo, Sai."

Ya habiendo memorizado palabra por palabra cada uno de los contextos de los libros de instrucción que Sakura y Kakashi le habían entregado en ayuda para su_ 'Discapacidad Emocional' _como él mismo decidió llamar años atrás su falta de -en falta de un mejor concepto- _sentimientos_. Y que con el pasar del tiempo, junto con y mucha pero _mucha_ paciencia de sus compañeros de equipo, Sai había logrado captar y amoldarse a estas tan necesarias emociones en la vida común de cualquier persona psicológicamente aceptable. El proceso fue lento y confuso, pero gratificante sin par.

Con orgullo y naturalidad, ahora podía decirse que prácticamente su intelecto emocional era casi igual al de cualquier otro ser humano medianamente sentimental y sano. Sin exageraciones, ni incomprensiones, el ex-miembro de Raiz se podría considerar algo _'normal'_ dentro de los rangos Shinobi.

Las interacciones con el equipo Kakashi todos estos años, seguro hicieron la mayor parte del trabajo en cuanto a poder sacarlo de ese pozo obscuro y solitario en que había crecido todos esos años. Pero lo que realmente fue el punto máximo de vivencias que le proveyeron la oportunidad de experimentar todo tipo de distintas sensaciones y emociones al extremo, recaían en los años en los que se le fue encomendado ser líder de un escuadrón Gennin. La vida de un grupillo de niños que no sobrepasaban los seis años de edad fue una carga incomparable y una de las más extrañas que jamás había recaído en sus manos.

Irónicamente, la célula de tres pequeños miembros, eran nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo legado del legendario equipo siete. Los hijos respectivos de Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

Y como todo Sensei, el afecto adquirido con el tiempo con sus Kohai, era feroz sin par. Por lo que el pálido hombre, ahora se podía dar el gusto de sentir un temor irracional nacer en lo profundo de su pecho junto a un muy bien conocido sentimiento de rabia incomprensible y furia burbujeante.

Pero claro, Sai no era un suicida, por lo que se mantuvo quieto e impasible en su lugar frente a la Godaime.

"Permiso para hablar con libertad, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade pareció dudar por un segundo, pero un brillo en sus ojos y el diminuto movimiento del arco de sus labios, hablaban por sí mismos. "Concedido."

La postura de Sai era tensa. "Le pido reconsiderar esta misión, Tsunade-sama." La mujer alzó una ceja. "Mas especialmente la participación de mi unidad."

"¿Cuestionas mi juicio, Sai?" El brillo de hace un momento, había abandonando sus ojos y Sai no pasó por alto el tono de _no-estoy-para-juegos_ que normalmente recaía en Naruto. "Mis decisiones con respecto a esta misión nos son tomadas a la ligera y por supuesto que la unidad seleccionada no es un mero juego de azar. Por lo que te pregunto. ¿Porqué dudas?"

Las palabras de la Godaime eran casi amenazantes. Sai hizo una mueca. "No son dudas con respecto a su criterio Tsunade-sama, es simplemente que no encuentro que mi equipo sea el más…_adecuado_ para esta misión."

"¿Cuáles serían las razones?"

"No están listos."

Ahora, Tsunade lo observó con curiosidad. "Eso es difícilmente algo que _tu_ puedes decidir, Sai. Y ambos sabemos que esa declaración es falsa, te estás justificando con impertinencia."

"Son solo niños, Tsunade-sama." Sai insistió.

"Según rango, hace años que dejaron de serlo, Sai." Contraatacó la rubia mujer. "Los tres forman parte de uno de los sectores más activos de ANBU y está de sobra decir que los chiquillos fácilmente sobrepasan a sus padres en diferentes aspectos."

Sai se estaba desesperando, algo que ocurría no muy frecuentemente. "Si hablamos de habilidad, quizás está en lo correcto Tsunade-sama—"

"Claramente."

"—pero en experiencia de campo, las cosas no están a favor de ellos." _Mentira_, Sai lo sabía y media aldea también. Pero en su defensa, el hombre estaba desesperado.

"¡Han estado en servicio activo desde que tenían menos de siete años, advierte tu ceguera con tus pupilos Sai!" Estalló Tsunade y su oficina resonó con su rugido colérico. Sai, en un lapsus mental de curiosidad, se preguntó si la Godaime podía hacer estremecer físicamente objetos con solo la fuerza de su voz.

"He dejado pasar muchas insubordinaciones de tu parte con respecto a este mismo tema en ocasiones anteriores Sai, pero todo tiene su límite."

"Tsunade-sa—"

"_¡Silencio!" _

Con seguridad Sai cerró su boca esta vez, tratando de contener sus palabras y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo de ignorar una sensación de frio que comenzaba a emerger desde su nuca y se expandía por su espina al resto de su cuerpo. El hombre sabía que la Godaime no daría su brazo a torcer, pero Sai tampoco dejaría de hacer visible su postura frente al tema.

"Minato, Sakumo y Mikoto partirán en tres días a partir de este momento. Los requerimientos de la misión no son estrictamente secretos fuera del circulo involucrado, por lo que no hay necesidad de esconder información a sus familias." Oh, claramente que el equipo siete querría un poco más que _solo_ información. "Tu deber como líder de escuadrón será escoltarlos hasta el punto señalado en el pergamino y volver a la aldea para esperar nuevas instrucciones."

Sai jadeó, eso no había sido mencionado antes. "¡No puede-!"

Tsunade bramó. "_¡Oh, sí. Si puedo!"_ El palido hombre la observaba incrédulo mientras el tono de Tsunade se tornaba gélido y afilado. "Conoce tu lugar _Shinobi_. No dejaré que te dirijas a mí de esta manera. Mis órdenes son finales." Siseó la Godaime no dejando espacio a reclamos.

Ahora, taladrando el suelo de la oficina con su mirada, Sai asintió secamente rechinando sus dientes. "_Hai_, Hokage-sama."

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras ambos tomaban segundos para respirar y tratar de retomar la calma dentro de sus tormentas internas.

Tsunade dio un sonoro suspiro que hizo que Sai alzara su mirada, expectante y duro. Y vagamente se cuestionó si alguna vez Tenzou o Kakashi se habrían sentido de la misma manera en el pasado.

En su mente, Sai rió con sequedad, las emociones seguro eran algo complicado.

Y en aquel momento, la voz de Tsunade, ahora considerablemente más suave, lo sacó de sus reflexiones internas.

"Mis decisiones con respecto a esta misión no fueron algo fácil de digerir para mí también Sai. Pero tienes que entender, los únicos capaces de completar esta tarea son ellos." Y lo peor de todo, es que Sai también estaba consciente de eso. "No se trata solamente de sus habilidades como Shinobi, si no, sus conexiones directas con los objetivos de la misión."

Él lo sabía. "Es demasiado peligroso, Tsunade-sama" Sai habló con una voz casi imperceptible y Tsunade suavizó su mirada.

"Lo es. Pero hey, dale un poco mas de crédito a tus pupilos." Dijo con una media sonrisa la mujer y con una mirada que podía ser pasada por una presumida. "Después de todo, no es solo gracias a sus genes que llegaron donde ahora están."

Sai le dedicó una sonrisa de gratitud y un curioso pensamiento se hizo camino en su mente. "Espero que esté preparada Tsunade-sama, porque le esperan varias rondas mucho peores que estas." Y su sonrisa se transformó a una de las que hace años era su única manera de expresión. Una mueca vacía y en este caso, casi sádica. "Padres son algo bastante particular cuando la vida de sus hijos está de por medio. _Shinobi o no_."

Tsunade perdió la sonrisa al instante.

Sai mantuvo la suya.

Luego de unos instantes, la mujer se aclaró la garganta ligeramente y retomó una actitud de autoridad mientras movía algunos ítems en su gabinete, de donde finalmente sacó cuatro pergaminos fuertemente sellados y de colores vibrantes con algunos otros ornamentos que Sai no pudo reconocer. Había uno rojo, uno de color plata, otro de color verde limón y uno finalmente de color dorado.

Tsunade le lanzó el dorado a Sai. "Este pergamino contiene las instrucciones generales de la misión, como ya te mencioné, el contexto se divide en tres. Búsqueda, eliminación y protección."

Sai asintió, aún un poco renuente, mientras guardaba el pergamino en su bolsa de kunai en su cintura. El hombre estaba resignado ante las palabras de su Hokage, pero aún así, algo dentro de él picaba por tirar todo por la ventana y simplemente decir _no_. Quizás había pasado demasiado tiempo con Naruto y Sasuke, ya que la insubordinación y la imprudencia de ambos parecía haberse amoldado a su persona. "Aún no ha mencionado el método de transporte, Tsunade-sama."

"Así es. Pero eso está especificado en las instrucciones propias de los tres chiquillos." Dijo, lanzándole el resto de los pergaminos. Los cuales, ahora Sai notaba, tenían los apellidos correspondientes a sus pupilos. Uchiha para el verde limón, Hatake para el de color plata, y Rojo para Uzumaki. Sai observó los sellos de los ítems.

"Son reconocedores de chakra." Dijo afilando su mirada. Los sellos reconocían los patrones de chakra característico de cada clan, por lo que las únicas personas que podrían acceder a su contenido serían sus respectivos compatibles. Y Sai tenía la vaga idea de que no se trataba de cualquiera con el patrón de chakra del clan correspondiente. Lo más posible es que se limitara a sus estudiantes y nadie más.

Entonces, esa parte de la misión, parecía ser secreta después de todo.

La Godaime asintió. "Reconocen a su objetivo y no se abrirán ante ningún otro ser."

…_¿Ser?_

"Tsunad—" Comenzó Sai, dudoso por aquel comentario, pero lo dejó pasar cuando la mujer se le adelantó con voz autoritaria.

"Has de informarle a tu equipo que si sus tres grandes objetivos son los que ya te mencioné, sus instrucciones son disponer del orden según ellos consideren prudente." Tsunade se alejó de su estación de papeleo y caminó unos pasos hacia uno de los ventanales. La rubia observó con mirada perdida los edificios de Konoha, ya teñidos de un color rojizo correspondiente de aquella hora de la tarde. "Las prioridades se verán divididas entre la misión de eliminación y la de protección. Ninguna de ellas puede ser completada si la otra está en peligro. Simple como eso."

Sai dudaba de dicha simpleza y sabía que Tsunade también lo hacía. Pues el hombre comprendía que la Godaime tenía un lugar sumamente especial para este trío de jóvenes en su corazón. Cielos, si era prácticamente la abuela de los tres, y cabe decir que el infierno caería sobre aquel alma que lo dudase por un segundo.

"Dudo que viajar al pasado sea algo simple, Tsunade-sama."

La mujer no respondió, solo siguió con su mirada firme sobre la aldea que juró prometer pese a cualquier costo. Y Tsunade rogó a su abuelo y a su sensei que por favor no dejasen que en esta ocasión, el precio fuese demasiado alto.

Porque quizás, solo quizás, esta vez sería algo que no podría soportar ni ella ni la aldea.


	2. Charlas

**No pude resistirme para subir altiro el segundo capítulo.**

**Ah, quería comentarles que hice los diseños de Sakumo, Mikoto y Minato un tiempo atrás, junto a un dibujo de la entrada al nuevo distrito Uchiha. **

**Los links están al final mi profile como "ArtWork". Están en enlace directo con mi pagina de Tumblr, asique tienen que hacer doble click en la imagen para que tome su tamaño completo. Ambas son bastante grandes, por lo que no tendrán problemas para reconocer los detalles.**

**Ojalá les gusten.**

**Advertencias**: _Esta historia gira en torno a mis propios personajes, y trataré de mantener al mínimo los OOCs dentro de los personajes originales de Naruto. La línea de historia se verá un poco transgredida, ya que este Fic trata del ya muy conocido tema de Viajes en el Tiempo junto a la Nueva Generación de los hijos de nuestros Shinobi preferidos._

**Parejas: **_Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Kaka/Rin. Por el momento._

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y los personajes asociados con esta historia no me pertenecen, este increíble manga es la creación al genio Kishimoto Masashi._

**Sin más que decir, solo les deseo lo mejor, espero con ansias sus comentarios, críticas y demases.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Legado<strong>

Charlas

_By: Shivi_

* * *

><p>La vida era algo bastante difícil e impredecible, decidió Kakashi.<p>

Es decir, luego de tantas veces de estar al borde de la muerte –y después de _realmente haber muerto_—el hombre podía verse muy pocas veces sorprendido por las locuras que el destino le tenía preparado. Luego de la muerte de Obito, la disolución final de su equipo cuando Rin decidió tomar aquella misión de largo término, la muerte de Sensei, las cosas no parecían estar en un rumbo muy calmado o quizás_, feliz_, en su vida. Kakashi no era un mártir, pero ciertamente no apreciaba del todo las cachetadas que a veces parecía recibir de mano de alguna fuerza que regía su extraño mundo.

Ya había llegado a cierre con la particular situación de su padre, pero el dolor, simplemente no desaparece de un momento a otro, solo se aplacó un poco después de esos momentos frente a aquella fogata. El hombre finalmente obtuvo algunas respuestas y podía estar un poco más en paz consigo mismo.

El dolor parecía aplacar, y eso se magnificó porque de alguna manera, las vueltas de la vida parecieron compensar muchas de las dolorosas situaciones en las que se vio involucrado en su infancia. Si es que se le puede llamar a aquellos años infancia.

Ser instructor Gennin seguramente caía en la categoría de 'vueltas de la vida'.

El equipo siete sin lugar a dudas fue su ancla a tierra y curiosamente, los momentos con ese grupito singular de Gennin socialmente inadaptados, con demonios sellados y tendencias psicópatas, habían logrado hacer renacer en él una chispa que ya creía perdida en la eternidad que parecía su vida.

Si bien, las cosas con el particular trío no fueron siempre color de rosa, -especialmente luego de la partida de Sasuke- finalmente luego de una ronda de muchos golpes, raikiris, rasengans y demases, el joven Uchiha sacó su cabeza de aquel mundo obscuro vengativo que poco a poco estaba carcomiendo su alma y alejándolo más y más de los brazos del equipo siete. Las razones de su hermano, el incondicional amor y la irracional e instintiva necesidad de proteger a los que fueron sus compañeros de equipo y maestro, fueron los que lograron hacer renacer al joven Uchiha.

De ahí en delante de lo que llevó la gran guerra, las cosas parecían casi irreales. Sasuke de vuelta en Konoha y ayudando en la destrucción de Madara, las pocas bajas por el lado de la alianza Shinobi y el constante avance de las fuerzas en contra del psicópata Uchiha, se sumaban a una lista que sorprendentemente parecía tener muchos más pros que contras. Y eso que estaban en guerra.

Y lo que finalmente dejó a Kakashi pensando que quizás estaba atrapado dentro de algún sádico y cruel tipo de genjutsu, fue el inesperado regreso de Rin a Konoha.

De ahí en adelante, realmente hubo ciertos cambios importantes en la vida de Kakashi.

El hombre no podía quejarse.

Pero quizás, ahora que el temor comenzaba a expandirse por su cuerpo, la vida aún no había dejado de dar vueltas.

"Sakumo, repite lo que dijiste."

El joven de dieciséis años suspiró con cansancio. "Tenemos que viajar al pasado porque cierto psicópata se le ocurrió un nuevo plan maestro que incluye mucha destrucción, gritos, sangre y risas malvadas."

"…Kai."

"¡Otou-san!"

Kakashi se pasó una mano por su rostro descubierto, pues estaba en su hogar y las reglas eran para todos los integrantes de la casa Hatake de, _'un_ _pie dentro, mascaras fuera'_ era inmaculada. "Asumo que el 'tenemos' incluye a Mikoto-chan y Minato-kun."

Claro, no era una pregunta.

Sakumo observaba a su padre sintiéndose un poco agitado ante la aparente postura pasiva del hombre. "Hai, nuestra misión empieza oficialmente en dos días. Sai-sensei es también parte del equipo, pero por razones que no puedo aclarar, el se quedará aquí mientras nosotros nos hacemos cargo del resto, um, práctico."

"Bien, llama a tu madre, iremos a la torre de la Hokage en este momento para ver que los reemplacen por algún otro escuadrón ANBU."

"Imposible. Ya aceptamos Otou-san."

"Hokage-sama revocará esa noción en cuanto hablemos con ella."

"Eso sería pasar por alto una cantidad increíble de rangos Otou-san, sin tomar en cuenta que podrían encarcelarte por insubordinación y des respeto para con Godaime-sama." Enumeró Sakumo mientras observaba como su padre comenzaba a acercarse a su habitación en busca de su máscara. El joven suspiró nuevamente. "Creo que estoy más sorprendido de que me creas inadecuado para esta misión que el hecho de que no dudaste ante la noción de que se puede viajar en el tiempo."

Sakumo observó cómo la figura de su padre pareció congelarse por un segundo, para luego retomar la búsqueda de su preciada máscara. "Ah, conocimiento común de hecho. ¿Es que a caso nunca te contó Naruto de la vez que viajó por accidente con Tenzou a Rouran?"

Obviamente, tratando de evadir el tema, pensó Sakumo. Pero a diferencia de su padre, el joven no se andaba con rodeos. "Mikoto es candidata a capitana de las operaciones secretas, yo soy cabeza del escuadrón medico y Minato será ascendido en un mes a líder de sigilo y espionaje. ¿Cuántos rangos más tenemos que subir para que nos crean capaces de tomar decisiones por nuestra cuenta?"

Kakashi notó el tono amargo en las palabras de su hijo y rápidamente se giró para observar a su primogénito. Ya todo un hombre, tan similar a sí mismo y a la vez tan diferente. Sakumo era todo lo que un padre podía alguna vez desear, ambos de sus hijos eran así. Prodigios, dotados de habilidades físicas y mentales que la mayoría de Shinobi ya consumados morirían por tener. Rayos, si hasta algunas veces el mismo Kakashi se atrapaba admirando cuando su hijo le ganaba en Shoji y reparaba huesos destrozados sin nada más que un movimiento de su mano.

Pero aún así, habían límites que un padre podía darse el lujo de explotar. "No es—"

En el momento en que Kakashi había abierto la boca para hablar, tanto él como su hijo distinguieron varios patrones de chakra dirigiéndose con rapidez al hogar Hatake. El mayor se puso con rapidez su máscara, mientras Sakumo no se molestó en ponerse la suya.

Naruto fue el primero en entrar, casi destrozando la puerta principal en el proceso. Kakashi se lamentó por dentro, Rin no estaría feliz de ver la bota que había quedado con seguridad impresa en la superficie de madera. El rubio estaba rojo y parecía a punto de estallar en un bramido de rabia.

Muy de cerca venía Sasuke con una expresión un poco menos llamativa, pero igualmente, el Sharingan activado hacía el balance y lograba un efecto que podía congelar almas, hacer llorar a bebes y poner bestias a gemir en desesperación.

"Yo." Saludó el patriarca a sus ex-pupilos.

Dos gruñidos y algunos murmuros agitados fueron toda su respuesta al momento que una presencia más se hacía presente. Kakashi retomó esa contemplación que hace un momento había adoptado al observar a su hijo.

Con mucha razón llamaban al equipo Sai como el legado del equipo siete.

En cuanto Minato entró a la casa, Kakashi parecía haber retrocedido en el tiempo, pues una versión de adolecente Naruto con el tono de rubio un poco más ligero y sin esas marcas de bigotes característicos del kitsune era lo que apareció frente al peliplateado. Esa sonrisa que le hacía rival al sol y el chispeante brillo en sus celestes orbes era todo signo del patrimonio del joven Uzumaki. "Kakashi-jiisan." Le saludó con una resplandeciente risa, no tomando en cuenta la indignada postura de su padre a su lado.

"Minato-kun." Asintió Kakashi, tratando de sonreír, pero se le hacía demasiado difícil en aquellos momentos.

Minato no pasó aquello por alto y se giró a encarar a Sakumo. "Supongo que le contaste entonces, teme." Sakumo optó por devolver el insulto con una sonrisa y un no muy gentil gesto de uno de sus dedos.

"Obviamente, idiota."

Sasuke alzó una ceja en dirección a Kakashi, aún sin desactivar su Sharingan. "Supongo que también te opones a esta estupidez, Kakashi."

"Supones bien, Sasuke-kun." Dijo observando al hombre y luego notó que finalmente, la última integrante del '_trio del legado_' entraba al hogar. "Ah, Mikoto-chan."

Y nuevamente, como si fuese algo casi efímero, la forma grácil y positivamente atractiva de Uchiha Mikoto se hizo presente en el lugar.

Claramente los genes de Sasuke habían sido los predominantes en este fino espécimen femenino que ahora se acercaba al costado de su padre. Su largo y sedoso cabello del tono de las plumas de los cuervos, fluía y se balanceaba de costado a costado en contra del movimiento casi felino que las caderas de la chica adquirían al caminar. Unas perlas ónix positivamente idénticas a las de Sasuke resaltaban en contraste a su pálida piel. Mas la expresividad de aquellos ojos era lo que la distanciaba un poco de su padre.

"Kakashi-jiisan." Le saludó alzando ligeramente ambas cejas, también notando la postura tensa del Hatake. "Sakumo, ¿También irrumpió en furia sin fin y trató de pasar por alto rangos imposibles?"

Sakumo le dedicó una sonrisa suave a su compañera de equipo. "¿Rangos? Oh, sí. ¿Furia sin fin? No lo sé, pero muy posiblemente algo muy cercano internamente." Dijo mientras se acercaba a la joven que quien cuya mirada, le llegaba con algo de dificultad a la altura de su pecho.

En una fluida acción, Sakumo se agachó y depositó un ligero beso bastante cerca de los labios de Mikoto.

A su derecha, Sasuke se tensó un poco más y observó con ojos afilados el intercambio. Y para colmo –y celos paternos- del patriarca Uchiha, Minato, apareciendo en el costado derecho de su hija, repitió entusiasta el gesto del Hatake, seguido de una encantada exclamación de "¡Mikoto-chan!" y de un. "¡Teme, aléjate de ella!"

Kakashi habría suspirado en esos momentos y comentado acerca de lo lindos que se veían sus hijos en aquel tierno triangulo amoroso, pero la situación no estaba para eso.

Naruto finalmente no pudo más. "¡Voy a dar vuelta la aldea si es necesario, los chicos no van a esa misión! ¡NO IRÁN!"

Minato observó a su padre, frustrado. "Tou-chan, no hables como si no estuviésemos en la habitación y con cuatro años de edad." Mas su padre, no escuchó.

"¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Tsunade-no-baachan?"

Sasuke resopló. "Claramente, no estaba pensando, dobe."

Kakashi se apoyó en el respaldo de uno de sus sofás. "_Ma, ma_. No seamos irracionales, solo hay que solicitar un cambio de equipo y, ¡Listo! todo se soluciona."

"¡Tú eres el que tiene que ver la razón! Ya te lo dije Otou-san. Nada se puede hacer, ya aceptamos la misión." Dijo Sakumo pasándose una mano por su cabello en exasperación. "Somos ANBU por Kami, somos legalmente capaces de hacer lo que se nos dé la gana."

El Uzumaki menor resopló en apreciación y Mikoto suspiró cruzándose de brazos. "Están siendo irracionales y unos tontos." Sentenció dirigiéndose claramente a los mayores de la habitación.

Sasuke miró con frio reproche a su hija. "Muestra más respeto ante tu padre, Mikoto." La aludida afiló su mirada.

"Eso es lo mismo que nosotros les pedimos a ustedes, Chichi-hue. Están lanzando por el suelo nuestros rangos y nuestras capacidades." Replicó con voz firme la joven encarando a su padre. "No existe nadie más capacitado que nosotros para realizar esta misión, y ustedes lo saben, pero sus emociones están nublando sus juicios."

El patriarca Uchiha sabía que estaba siendo duro al considerar su siguiente elección de palabras, pero no cambiaría su postura. "Sus habilidades no son suficientes, aún eres débil Mikoto. No son oponentes aceptables para Madara."

Y el tiempo pareció congelarse por un instante.

Algo en lo profundo del pecho de Mikoto, pareció contraerse con fuerza y de repente, se le hizo un poco más difícil respirar. Pero claro, haciendo honor a su herencia, su exterior no se vio alterado más que con un simple, y casi imperceptible, movimiento de sus puños.

Tanto Kakashi como Naruto y sus respectivos hijos sabían de antemano lo estricto que Sasuke era con su única hija, lo exigente y lo sobreprotector que el hombre podía llegar a ser. Mikoto era la luz de sus ojos, como muchas veces Sakura les comentó observando interacciones entre padre e hija.

Pero aquello no quitaba que Sasuke aún carecía de una noción de tacto para con su hija.

"Bien, será mejor ir andando." Habló Naruto con un tono cargado de una cantidad impresionante de emociones distintas. Rabia, indignación, temor y reproche eran las más notorias. "Sasuke, Kakashi."

Y sin más, los tres adultos desaparecieron de la habitación el claro rumbo a la torre de la Hokage.


	3. Hermanos

**Advertencias**: _Esta historia gira en torno a mis propios personajes, y trataré de mantener al mínimo los OOCs dentro de los personajes originales de Naruto. La línea de historia se verá un poco transgredida, ya que este Fic trata del ya muy conocido tema de Viajes en el Tiempo junto a la Nueva Generación de los hijos de nuestros Shinobi preferidos._

**Parejas: **_Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Kaka/Rin. Por el momento._

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y los personajes asociados con esta historia no me pertenecen, este increíble manga es la creación al genio Kishimoto Masashi._

**Sin más que decir, solo les deseo lo mejor, espero con ansias sus comentarios, críticas y demases.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Legado<strong>

Hermanos

_By: Shivi_

* * *

><p>"¿Nee-san?"<p>

"¿Mm?"

"¿Tenemos que matar a alguien?"

Ante eso, Mikoto pareció salir de su trance y finalmente se alzó desde su posición en el suelo del porche de la mansión principal Uchiha. La peli-obscura observó con duda a Kyo, el mayor de sus tres hermanos menores. "No creo estar informada si es que Tsunade-sama les encomendó una misión de eliminación, Kyo."

Uchiha Kyo, era el tercero de cinco hermanos y era sin dudas, el más similar físicamente a Sasuke, pero el más idéntico en personalidad a su madre.

"Estás distraída."

"Difícilmente eso tiene que ver con la muerte de algún individuo." Kyo se vió pensativo por un momento.

"Alguien o algo te hizo sentir mal. Las únicas veces que andas distraída es cuando te peleas con Sakumo-niisan, Minato-niisan o con Otou-san." Aclaró el joven de doce años, acercándose y tomando asiento al lado de su hermana. "Nii-san también comentó que ayer había pillado a Otou-san y a Naruto-jiisan tratando de matarse el uno al otro en los campos de entrenamiento, Kakashi-jiisan también estaba allí, sin su Icha-Icha."

Mikoto escuchaba las rápidas palabras de su hermano mientras observaba el vaivén de los pétalos en los arboles de cerezo que rodeaban el hogar del clan. Kyo tenía una tendencia a balbucear cuando algo le molestaba o preocupaba. La joven sonrió de lado, sin lugar a dudas Kyo era el más similar a Sakura en personalidad que cualquiera de los hijos del matrimonio. "Mm."

"Entonces, como no creo que nadie externo merezca tu atención como para lograr preocuparte y Sakumo-niisan con Minato-niisan estuvieron aquí ayer,… solo queda Otou-san." Terminó mirándola con preocupación vibrando en sus obscuros ojos. "¿Pasó algo con Otou-san?"

"Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte, Otouto." Le dijo con un tono que esperaba que sonase reafirmante y final.

Pero claro, estábamos hablando de Kyo, aquí. "Nos duele ver cuando Otou-san te hace sentir mal, Nee-san. No está bien."

Mikoto alzó sus cejas y miró al menor a los ojos. "Kyo, las cosas que…suceden entre Chichi-hue y yo no son algo por lo que ustedes deberían preocuparse." Suspiró la joven para volver su vista a los danzantes cerezos. "Nuestro padre tiene la característica de no ser muy bueno demostrando sus emociones y escogiendo palabras cuando el tema le llega muy profundo."

Kyo resopló, asintiendo y Mikoto sonrió de lado.

La joven titubeó un instante. "…Y muchas veces, aunque las cosas que dice parecen estar fuera de control, pueden llegar a tener algún grado de verdad." Y cuidadosa de que Kyo no la estuviese mirando a los ojos, Mikoto dejó que el Sharingan se apoderase por un segundo de su mirada para luego desaparecer como si nada. "Pero esa verdad no necesariamente es la misma de todos."

"¿Nee-san?"

La joven optó por cambiar el tema, pues las palabras dichas por Sasuke el día anterior, aún estaban frescas y latentes en su mente. Y Mikoto no quería dejar que por culpa de su temperamento, un poco inestable en esos momentos, su hermano menor tomase las cosas para mal. Pues como ella lo había mencionado, el asunto era entre ella y Chichi-hue.

"¿Syuusuke y Sanosuke están en los campos de entrenamiento?"

Kyo notó esto, pero decidió no seguir haciendo preguntas, pues las palabras de su hermana comenzaban a preocuparlo en demasía. Tendría saciar sus inquietudes a expensas de alguna otra persona. Aún un poco reluctante, el menor respondió. "Sip, Ita-nii-san también está con ellos."

"¿Ah, Aniki está de vuelta de su misión?"

El menor asintió y rió un poco. "Lo más probable es que Kaa-san esté con él respirando en su cuello porque no quiso ir al hospital a hacerse la revisión oficial."

Mikoto ya podía hacerse una idea de los gritos enrabiados de su madre. "Aa. ¿Te parece si les hacemos compañía, Kyo?" Preguntó alzándose del suelo y sacudiendo un poco sus ropas, para después tenderle una mano a su hermano quien con gratitud la tomó.

Una vez estuvo alzado, Kyo sonrió brillantemente. "¡Vamos!" Exclamó y luego desapareció dentro del hogar seguramente en busca de implementos de entrenamiento.

La joven nuevamente observó el movimiento de los árboles y afiló su mirada.

Mañana partían al atardecer.

"¡Nee-san, vamos ya!"

"Aa."

* * *

><p>Itachi estaba al tanto de la misión del equipo de su hermana y se vio tentado a reaccionar de una manera muy similar a como lo había hecho su padre el día anterior.<p>

Pero al ver la expresión abatida con la que Mikoto le saludó aquella tarde en los campos de entrenamiento, hizo que cerrara su boca y se guardase comentarios estúpidos muy dentro de su cabeza.

El primogénito Uchiha le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora a la joven, junto a un abrazo tibio y reconfortante que sabía que necesitaba en esos momentos. Mikoto se dejó llevar por los fuertes brazos de su hermano mayor.

"Yo, Miko-Miko." Le saludó y en respuesta, un reclamo se fundió entre los pliegues de su chaqueta, donde ahora el rostro la joven estaba escondido.

"No me llames así, Aniki."

"Aw, pero si sabes que te gusta."

"No."

Itachi le dedicó un puchero juguetón y Mikoto sonrió.

Observando el intercambio y ansiosos de acercarse, los únicos gemelos Uchiha, Syuusuke y Sanosuke saltaron y rodearon con sus brazos las formas de ambos hermanos mayores, chillando.

"_¡Abrazo familiar!"_

"¡Onii-san, Okaa-san, únanse!" Gritó Sanosuke en dirección a donde Kyo y Sakura los miraban neutralmente bajo la sombra protectora de un frondoso árbol unos metros más allá.

Syuusuke, midiendo un poco más sus decibeles, igualmente exclamó junto a su hermano al tiempo que frotaba su mejilla contra el brazo de Mikoto. "¡Sean parte del gran abrazo-super-mega-amoroso-Uchiha-rompe-huesos-que-Kaa-san-reparará-en-un-respiro-porque-nos-ama-y-nos-quiere-y-y-y-!"

"Agh, Syuu, arruinas el momento."

"Nah, solo le agrego sabor, Sano."

Kyo rodó sus ojos y Sakura sonrió ante la actitud de sus dos hijos menores, repasando las muchas veces que la gente se quedaba observando incrédulos cuando notaban el comportamiento libre, juguetón e hiperquinético de los gemelos. Si al común de la gente ya les era extraño observar las sonrisas despreocupadas y naturales que muchas veces encontraban camino en los dulces rostros de sus hijos mayores, la actitud alegre de los menores terminaba de sorprenderlos.

Syuusuke y Sanosuke eran una bola de energía que nunca parece tener fin, siempre gritando y exclamando sus pensamientos sin temores. Sus risas tintineantes son algo que la gente queda mirando boquiabierta, pues al parecer, la nueva generación Uchiha es como un milagro para los aldeanos cuyas nociones del clan estaban plasmadas junto al comportamiento general de Sasuke y sus serios antecesores.

Cada vez que alguno de sus hijos sonríe, todo alrededor de ellos parece tomar un momento para contemplar, pues la sensación de que aquel gesto es una ilusión les deja con un sentimiento casi de añoranza y temor a perder algo tan único y precioso.

Sakura estaba orgullosa de la manera en la que tanto ella y Sasuke habían logrado formar su familia. Siempre tratando de mantenerlos lejos de dolor innecesario y decisiones irreparables.

Siendo lo que los padres de Sasuke nunca pudieron llegar a ser.

La mujer rió con ganas cuando observó que Sanosuke se alejaba del abrazo grupal –del cual Sakura notaba, ni Mikoto ni Itachi habían exclamado reclamo alguno, dejándose llevar por los más pequeños. Ambos con sonrisas despreocupadas— e iba en busca de Kyo, que no parecía dispuesto a caer en manos de su hermano menor.

"¡Onii-san, ven, sé parte del amor!"

"¡No, gracias, tengo bastante amor desde este lado Otouto!"

"¡Si sabes que quieeeres~!"

"¡AGH! ¡Sanosuke, suéltame!"

"¡HA, nunca! ¡Syuu, ven, ayúdame!"

"¡En camino, Sano!"

"¡No, no, no, no, no se atrevan! ¡Los voy a—MPFF!"

"¡HA, HA, HA, Onii-san ha caído en nuestro poder Sano! ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con nuestro prisionero?"

"Oh, no lo sé Syuu, quizás, usarlo de muñeco de entrenamiento para probar ese Jutsu que Kakashi-jiisan dijo que había usado en Naruto-jiisan cuando querían ser Gennin."

"…Excelente idea querido hermano."

"Lo sé, lo sé."

Las carcajadas de Sakura resonaron en el campo de entrenamiento por horas.

* * *

><p>"Dos de tres"<p>

"Nah, cinco de siete."

"…Muérete."

"Después de ti."

Minato trató de camuflar una risa tras su puño, pero al final le fue imposible.

Sus ojos danzaron con gracia cuando dos miradas llenas de agresividad se posaron en su forma.

"¡Nii-chan!" Reprochó una miniatura de él mismo, con sus ojos color de luna achinados en un intento de lucir amenazante. "¡Nee-chan está haciendo trampa!" Dijo indignadísimo, señalando acusadoramente a su hermana mayor, que estaba sentada justo frente a él, ofuscada.

Girando su cabeza con fuerza y esparciendo sus cabellos color fuego por sus hombros, la chica le hizo un desprecio al menor. "Cállate, Teuchi-chan."

El menor por un momento pareció echar humo por las orejas. _"¡Kushina-nee-chan!"_

Una forma se posó al costado de Minato al momento que Teuchi finalmente perdió cualquier resto de paciencia y se lanzaba a la pelirroja. Pero todo lo que el menor del cuarteto Uzumaki tuvo en sus manos, luego de un pequeño _Puff_, fue un tronco. El rubio de doce años rugió.

Hisuki, la menor de las hermanas Uzumaki observó con temor el alboroto desde el costado de su hermano mayor.

Minato sonrió y le revolvió el cabello. La peli-obscura frunció el seño.

"Nii-san, no hagas eso." Se quejó, tratando de poner en orden sus sedosas hebras, idénticas a las de Hinata. "Kaa-san va a castigarlos de nuevo. Los troncos ya no son tan pequeños como lo eran el año pasado. Kawarimi es poco higiénico y Kage Bunshin deja la casa con olor a humo." Dijo frunciendo su nariz.

Minato soltó una carcajada, de acuerdo con las palabras de Hisuki y al segundo tuvo que retener una mueca cuando un golpe seco sonó especialmente doloroso en el piso de tatami. "Posiblemente Hi-chan, pero de alguna manera tienen que aprender. ¿No lo crees?"

Hisuki afiló sus ojos, idénticos a los de Teuchi y le devolvió la mirada a Minato. "No soy del todo creyente del método de 'aprender perdiendo' en Kushina-nee-san ni en Teuchi-kun, Nii-san." Dijo observándolo con una expresión de _'¿Crees que ellos alguna vez aprenderán?'_

Riendo nuevamente, el mayor posó la mirada en Kushina y en Teuchi nuevamente, mientras rodaban por el piso del hogar. "Siendo sincero Hi-chan, yo tampoco soy creyente." La peli-obscura compartió su risa al instante.

Hinata decidió asomar su cabeza en la sala justo en el momento en el que una sospechosa forma ventosa comenzaba a formarse en las manos de Teuchi. La mujer vio rojo.

La matriarca rugió y sus hijos temieron por sus vidas. _"¡Uzumaki Teuchi!"_ El aludido tembló. _"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con ese rasengan en tu mano? ¡Y dentro del hogar como si fuese poco!_"

"K-K-Kaa-chaa—"

"¡_Kushina_, suelta en este instante el cuello de tu hermano!"

"H-Hai, Kaa-chan."

Con la pelirroja y el rubio menor alejados el uno del otro, y con la sala medianamente intacta, Hinata se permitió soltar un bufido. "Realmente, ustedes dos. ¿Cuál es el tema ahora?" Habló la normalmente tranquila y suave mujer con un tono que no dejó lugar a negaciones.

Teuchi, al instante pareció salir de su estupor, chillando y lanzando una mirada acalorada a Kushina. "¡Nee-chan es una tramposa!"

Una carmesí ceja de la joven se estremeció, cabreada. Mientras se giraba en dirección al pequeño Uzumaki. "¡Mientes! Yo nunca hice trampa Teuchi-baka-chan. Es que tú te diste vuelta y cuando volviste tu mente empezó a crear situaciones _falsas_."

"_¡AGH!_ ¡Tú cambiaste las piezas!"

"¡No, no lo hice!"

"¡Que _sí_!"

"¡Que _no_!"

"_¡Sí!"_

"_¡No!"_

Hinata suspiró mientras observó de reojo como su otro par de hijos, relativamente más tranquilos, observaban el intercambio entre sus hermanos con diversión danzante en sus ojos. Al parecer, ella era la única que no estaba entretenida con la pequeña escaramuza de Kuchina y Teuchi.

Pero dentro de todo, aquel momento parecía ser algo relativamente bueno, pues luego de las noticias de la misión de su Minato, Hinata tenía cierto grado de temor de que las cosas en el hogar Uzumaki se volvieran un poco más…densas. Tal y como Sakura le había comentado que su hogar parecía estar bajo un manto un poco obscuro luego de la vuelta de su hija con aquella misión.

La peli-obscura estaba más que segura que Naruto estaba en un estado de semi-depresión arrastrándose por algún lugar de la aldea en compañía de un Sasuke y Kakashi igualmente tensos y deprimidos. Pero la mujer sabía que esta era una decisión pura y sola de su primogénito y solo le quedaba confiar en las habilidades de Minato y su equipo.

Las cosas saldrían bien, de eso estaba segura, se dijo a si misma mientras observaba la sonrisa brillante de Minato.

_¡CRASH!_

La matriarca se masajeó el puente de su nariz cuando vio un rayo rojo lanzarse sobre Teuchi. Hinata esperaba que solo esta vez, sus hijos fueran lo suficientemente maduros como para no romper nuevamente la pared de la sa—

"_¡RASENGAN!"_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Les daré una lista con los integrantes de cada familia para que no se confundan…**_**demasiado**_**.**

**Familia Uchiha**

Itachi (16)-Mikoto (15)-Kyo (12)-Syuusuke&Sanosuke (11)

**Familia Uzumaki **

Minato (16)-Kushina (15)-Hitomi (13)-Teuchi (12)

**Familia Hatake**

Sakumo (16)-Ryotaro (11)

**Las descripciones físicas se irán presentando a medida que la historia avance y también con la ayuda de algunos dibujos que tengo pensado publicar en algún tiempo más.**

**Cabe decir, que hasta el momento, el tema del "equipo del legado" no solo se limita a características y similitudes físicas, sino de algunas especialidades en el campo Shinobi. Igualmente, no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa, pero más de sus preguntas espero que se vean respondidas a medida que los capítulos avancen y esta historia comience a tomar un rumbo un poco más agresivo, por decirlo de alguna manera.**

**De aquí a al menos dos o tres capítulos más, la línea de tiempo se mantiene entre los días anteriores a la partida del equipo del legado.**

**Y por último, no quería terminar este capítulo sin antes agradecerles por el apoyo que me han dado con este nuevo proyecto.**

**Especiales agradecimientos a **_Ruiiza-Chan_**,**_ fabiola59 __**y **__Sabaku No Kuraii. _**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews (Que personalmente espero contestar uno por uno)!**

**Estoy inmensamente agradecida por todas las alertas y favoritos. Muchísimas gracias, no saben el apoyo que me están dando.**

_-Shivi._


	4. Palabras

**Advertencias**: _Esta historia gira en torno a mis propios personajes, y trataré de mantener al mínimo los OOCs dentro de los personajes originales de Naruto. La línea de historia se verá un poco transgredida, ya que este Fic trata del ya muy conocido tema de Viajes en el Tiempo junto a la Nueva Generación de los hijos de nuestros Shinobi preferidos._

**Parejas: **_Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Kaka/Rin. Por el momento._

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y los personajes asociados con esta historia no me pertenecen, este increíble manga es la creación al genio Kishimoto Masashi._

**Sin más que decir, solo les deseo lo mejor, espero con ansias sus comentarios, críticas y demases.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Legado<strong>

Palabras

_By: Shivi._

* * *

><p>Ryotaro observó el movimiento acompasado y ligero del chakra de su madre trabajar sobre una de sus rodillas.<p>

"¿Shishi Rendan?" Preguntó Rin, sin dejar de mirar la herida de su hijo menor.

El pequeño alzó una ceja, claro que ella estaba al tanto de su pequeño encuentro con cierto Uchiha. Ryotaro bufó. "Kyo se llevó la peor parte."

Rin sonrió de lado. "Claramente."

Y el joven de once años no estuvo seguro de cuántos minutos estuvo observando a la nada, pero de un momento a otro, su madre terminó de enmendar su amedrentada rodilla y le dedicó una mirada curiosa mientras colocaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios en la orilla del lavabo del baño.

"¿Ryo-kun?" El aludido suspiró y Rin alzó una ceja.

El menor de los Hatake dudó unos momentos, abriendo su boca una y otra vez, en busca de palabras. "…Nii-san. Él…¿Su misión es de largo plazo?"

_Oh, con que eso era._ Pensó Rin y le dedicó una sonrisa suave a su hijo, al tiempo que se agachaba hasta llegar a su altura.

La castaña le sujetó una mejilla con su mano y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. "Sakumo él…tu hermano es fuerte Ryo-kun, no tienes por qué temer. Además, él tiene a su equipo, no está solo." Los ojos miel de Ryotaro brillaron por un instante y Rin reafirmó aún más la similitud psicológica entre él y Kakashi. Ambos tan difíciles de descifrar, mas una mirada lo dice todo.

"…Lo sé."

Rin sonrió nuevamente y moviendo su plateado flequillo, depositó un beso en la frente del jovencito. "Ya verás que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él ya estará en casa."

Ryotaro de verdad quiso creer en las palabras de su dulce madre.

* * *

><p>Sasuke observó el rastro de sangre en el labio inferior de Kyo con curiosidad.<p>

Sakura ya se había encargado de cerrar la herida, pero por alguna razón aún, el joven Uchiha no había ido a retirar el rastro carmesí que marcaba un gran contraste con su piel de porcelana. El patriarca Uchiha captó la mirada obscura de su hijo y se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí mismo al final de una de las afamadas miradas de muerte de la familia.

"Chichi-hue" Le llamó Kyo y Sasuke comprendió que el menor estaba al tanto de ciertas noticias.

¿Ahora, de quién habrá—?

Ah, la sangre.

El mini Kakashi, entonces.

"Kyo."

El joven pareció dudar por un momento. Pero una mirada resoluta iluminó sus obscuros orbes. "Nee-san es fuerte." Dijo finalmente.

Y hubo un momento en que solo las miradas de ambos parecieron hablar cientos de palabras. Y con dificultad, Sasuke abrió su boca.

"Lo sé." Dijo y luego, dando media vuelta en sus talones, salió de la habitación de Kyo, dejando al joven con una sensación extraña en el pecho y con la necesidad de golpear algo, con fuerza.

Kyo suspiró y se dejó caer en su cama, observando el techo de su habitación sin mirar, realmente.

Y así, dos figuras se asomaron en el marco de la habitación.

Syuusuke miró con el seño fruncido la amplia espalda de su padre, desapareciendo al final del corredor y a su costado, su gemelo solo observó el suelo de la habitación de Kyo, perdido en los trazados de la madera. "Otou-san…"

Sanosuke, alzando su mirada, fue el primero en dar un paso hacia Kyo, pero al instante se detuvo y cogiendo la mano de su otra mitad, se dirigió a un paso apresurado a la cama de su hermano mayor y sin decir palabra alguna, los gemelos se dejaron caer uno a cada costado de Kyo, observando juntos el techo.

En sincronía los dos dijeron. "**Nee-san es fuerte**."

* * *

><p>Sintiendo la chispeante energía de su padre dejar el hogar, Itachi volvió la mirada a su hermana, que estaba buscando algo entremedio de su closet.<p>

"Tienes que hablar con él antes de irte." Dijo y se exaltó al oír el volumen de su propia voz en contraste al silencio del hogar Uchiha. Cosa extraña, tomando en cuenta la presencia de los gemelos.

Y al mismo tiempo, no era tan extraño después de todo.

Mikoto suspiró. "Lo sé, pero él no quiere hablar."

"Oblígalo entonces."

La joven lo observó, casi incrédula. "¿Nii-san?"

Itachi no se retractó. Y dando un paso hacia Mikoto, hizo más fuerte su punto. "Oblígalo a hablar. Que no tenga opción. Déjalo sin salida." Dijo cada vez agregando más fuerza a las frases.

Mikoto sabía a lo que se refería, pero. ¿A esas horas? Ya era casi media noche y Sakura estaba a punto de volver de una jornada larga en el hospital. Mañana al atardecer tenía que estar en su mejor condición, no podía darse el lujo de enfrentarse a su padre dentro de todas las cosas en estos momentos.

Aunque una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza no hacía más que gritar que Chichi-hue tendría que cambiar un poco de mentalidad luego de la paliza que le daría.

Itachi insistió. "Sabes que esa es la única manera." Y sonriendo sin gracia el joven observó las estrellas resplandecientes desde la ventana de la habitación. "Nosotros Uchiha solo escuchamos razones por medio de nuestros puños, Mikoto-chan."

Y ella sique lo sabía.

"Además…" Siguió el primogénito cerrando sus ojos por un instante y abriéndolos para dejar ver el rojo vibrante de la línea de la familia. Pero aquel no se trataba del Sharingan normal de tres tomoe, finamente maduro. Sino de algo más, muchísimo más poderoso, y mucho mas obscuro. "Aún tenemos que mostrarle este avance a Chichi-hue."

Mangekyou Sharingan.

La joven le devolvió la mirada, igualmente teñida de un rojo carmesí, apremiado con una de las fases finales de aquel Dojutsu milenario.

"Hai."

* * *

><p>La casa cesaba de movimiento alguno, las luces estaban todas apagadas, salvo las de las habitaciones de Kyo e Itachi. Sakura tomó aire, pero la sensación de presión en su pecho no pareció disminuir ni un instante cuando sus pulmones rebosaron de aquel aire veraniego suave y tibio.<p>

A la mujer no le gustaba para nada esa sensación.

Algo estaba a punto de pasar, podía sentirlo, en el ambiente tenso y sin descanso que rodeaba su hogar. Y enigmáticamente, sabía que la misión de su hija tenía cierta relación con todo, pero en el fondo de su ser igualmente supo que no era de eso de lo que esta noche se hablaría en el hogar Uchiha.

Un pequeño cambio en el movimiento del viento le dijo que Sasuke había llegado a su lado.

"Sasuke-kun…" Le llamó girando su cuerpo para observar al hombre.

El hombre que tantas noches fue la razón de sus sueños más dulces y amargos. El hombre con el que ahora formaba una hermosa familia, que tantas veces el destino quiso querer derrumbar sin siquiera haber comenzado.

Sakura sabía que Sasuke muchas veces despertaba en las noches, aún atormentado con dolorosos recuerdos y se escabullía a observar a sus hijos descansar en sus respectivas habitaciones, temiendo que todo se tratase de una simple ilusión, que las formas de sus hijos eran nada más que meras ilusiones, imágenes falsas llenas de añoranzas y cosas que nunca pudieron ser.

Esa misma mirada perdida era la que ahora inundaba sus orbes obscuros, y la pelirrosa temió que su amado esposo siguiese atormentado por aquellos recuerdos. Sasuke, a pesar de su duro exterior y el tiempo que había pasado desde su horrenda infancia, era frágil. No se hablaba de la típica fragilidad emocional, si no algo un poco más profundo. Su alma.

Por humoroso que sonase, si, tanto ella como todo el resto del equipo siete y sus hijos sabían que no podían darse el lujo de crear una grieta mas en el alma de Sasuke. Pues quizás, enmendarlas ya no dependería meramente de ella y sus seres queridos. Si no de él mismo. Asique ya no querían más incertidumbre ni temor.

Ella velaba por ello, Kakashi, Naruto y sus hijos velaban por ello.

Y por eso mismo es que la mujer estaba ahora temerosa.

Un mal presentimiento se esparcía por su cuerpo y nada se interponía en el camino de aquella sensación.

Sakura tomó la mano de Sasuke, helada a pesar de la temperatura de la noche, e hizo que el peli-obscuro la mirase a los ojos. La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa insegura, pero a la vez un incentivo y una invitación a entrar ambos, uno al lado del otro a la casa. A su hogar.

Sasuke-kun ya no estaba solo, y eso era algo de lo que ella se encargaría que el hombre nunca se olvidase, quizás no por medio de palabras, si no de sensaciones, actos y toques.

"Hn."

La mano de Sasuke se aferró con fuerza a la de su esposa, y Sakura supo, que él tampoco iba a dejar que la pelirrosa se fuese de su lado.

Uchiha Sakura sonrió ahora con ganas, pues si se tenían el uno al otro, el pasado ya no era importante. Pesadillas y recuerdos comenzaban a quedar en el olvido y la estructura imponente del hogar de la familia era lo único que inundaba sus mentes.

Una vez que el matrimonio estaba depositando sus sandalias en el retenedor de la entrada y Sakura le extendía unas zapatillas blancas a Sasuke, Syuusuke y Sanosuke se lanzaron por la puerta del recibidor, chocando el uno con el otro en el intento de poner un fin a su carrera. Muy de cerca, pero a un paso un poco más calmado, Kyo apareció en el campo de visión de ambos padres.

Sasuke alzó una ceja ante la especial entrada de sus hijos menores y Sakura supo que tendrían que guardar las zapatillas y ponerse nuevamente las sandalias de calle.

Kyo le dedicó una mirada solemne a su padre y sin tomar en cuenta las formas de los gemelos retorciéndose en el suelo, habló con voz neutra. "Campo de entrenamiento número trece." Dijo y sujetó por el cuello de las poleras a los gemelos, procediendo a arrastrarlos por la salida de la casa. Pero no sin antes detenerse y besar rápidamente la mejilla de Sakura.

Sanosuke y Syuusuke repitieron el gesto como pudieron cuando Kyo les tiró de sus cuellos. Ambos mascullaron y se retorcieron en el agarre del mayor antes de desaparecer en camino al lugar acordado.

"Chichi-hue, Haha-hue…" Comenzó la voz de Mikoto, también apareciendo por la entrada del recibidor, Itachi a su lado.

"Tenemos que hablarles de algo." Dijo el mayor, terminando por su hermana.

E irónicamente, ninguno de los cuatro pareció demasiado exaltado por esas palabras, pues de una u otra manera, presentían que algo como esto se venía.

Sasuke se encontró sonriendo de lado. "Hablemos entonces."


End file.
